La porta dei desideri
by Sunny Fortune
Summary: Nella vita di cate stanno accadendo cose sempre più strane, fra una bambina che sembra provenire da un'altra epoca a una inquietante signora bianca che afferma di sapere molte cose su di lei, entrambe legate al misterioso mondo di Narnia...
1. Chapter 1

La foresta era di nuovo lì. I miei piedi sfioravano il terreno ricoperto di foglie, le mie dita raggiungevano i ruvidi tronchi degli alberi alti come cattedrali che mi circondavano da ogni parte, i raggi del sole che penetravano trasversali dalle loro chiome maestose, simili ad accecanti lame di luce. Correvo. Volavo. Ero a casa. E poi eccola, la spiaggia. La sabbia si sgretolava soffice e calda tra le mie dita mentre mi precipitavo verso la battigia e mi bagnavo di quei flutti limpidi e ribelli che si perdevano a vista d'occhio sotto quel cielo avvolto da grandi nubi viola e rosate. Il grande palazzo di marmo bianco era ancora lì, a strapiombo sul mare, le sue intricatissime geometrie di arcate e colonne bianche svettavano verso l'alto come mai nessuna costruzione eretta da mano umana avrebbe potuto. Le sirene giocavano a rincorrersi a pochi metri da me, spruzzandosi tra di loro e ridendo con le loro voci argentine, goccioline trasparenti scivolavano dalle loro lunghe chiome ondulate del colore dell'acqua cristallina. Quattro figurette avanzavano verso di me, la luce del sole alle loro spalle disegnava le loro sagome, nascondendone però i volti. Corsi loro incontro, chiamandoli a gran voce. Era bello rivederli ancora lì. Un grande leone dalla criniera dorata osservava paziente i nostri giochi sulla sabbia con i suoi antichi e saggi occhi d'ambra.

**SALVE A TUTTI! SPERO CHE COME PROLOGO ABBIA SUSCITATO UN MINIMO DI CURIOSITA'…MI PIACEREBBE MOLTO SENTIRE QUALCHE VOSTRO COMMENTO! ASPETTO FIDUCIOSA! BACI! SUNNY**


	2. Sospesa

C'è un'età in cui bene e male sono fusi in un unico e intrigante intreccio, nel quale il passo fra il baratro e la salvezza è pressoché nullo. Ogni cosa appare spaventosamente sbiadita e vuota, senza che tu possa fare niente per fermare la morsa gelida di questo grigiore che invade ogni cosa, soffocandola e congelandola in se stessa. No, ero cosciente di non essere depressa, o perlomeno non volevo arrendermi a questa prospettiva. Più che altro, mi sentivo, ecco, sospesa. Era come se la mia vita avesse chiesto qualche mese di time-out per riflettere sul da farsi, dal momento che non sembrava reggere l'enorme quantità di cambiamenti che l'avevano travolta. Avevamo appena traslocato in pieno centro, per stare più vicini al posto di lavoro di papà, a largo Argentina, proprio di fianco al teatro dove diversi anni prima andavo di frequente con la mia famiglia, in quella piazza piena di gatti e di antiche rovine dove il tram passa di continuo con il suo assordante sferragliare che fa tremare i vetri delle finestre del'antico palazzo come se ci fosse il terremoto. Per carità, quel posto era incredibilmente grande e affascinante, uno di quei grandi edifici di molti anni fa pieni di rifugi e passaggi segreti, a tal punto che, a distanza di settimane dal trasloco, avevo ancora paura di perdermici dentro. Ma cosa avrebbe mai potuto sostituire la mia vecchia casetta di periferia? Per carità, era isolata dal mondo e tutto ciò che può comportarne, ma…ma peccato che fosse proprio il luogo dove ero nata e cresciuta e che ora era in mano a dei perfetti sconosciuti. E poi, avevo anche cambiato scuola. Quello era il mio primo anno di superiori al liceo classico, non molto lontano da lì. Era una scuola dura e impegnativa e ogni giorno mi sentivo sempre più demotivata e delusa dai voti che, nonostante i miei continui sforzi, si ostinavano a rimanere bassi. Sapevo che la mia pagella sarebbe stata tutt'altro che buona. Forse mi sarei impegnata di più se avessi avuto il sostegno e l'incoraggiamento della mia famiglia, ma in quel momento sembravano tutti presi da cose di gran lunga più importanti di me, perciò il più delle volte mi ritrovavo completamente sola nel grande appartamento, rivedendo i miei solo a cena, quei dieci minuti scarsi che non bastavano mai a fare una conversazione civile prima che alla TV trasmettessero il dibattito politico di turno. Avrei voluto tanto poter contare su degli amici, ma tutte le persone che avevo frequentato fino a quel momento se ne erano rimaste a condurre tranquillamente le loro vite nel mio vecchio quartiere sull'Appia, divisi da me da chilometri di macchine e colate di cemento armato. Nella mia nuova classe, poi, non mi trovavo affatto bene con i miei nuovi compagni. Loro facevano parte di una comunità ben consolidata, con tutte le sue regole e gerarchie, e io ero l'estranea che non avrebbe mai potuto alterare in alcun modo la barriera invisibile che si erano costruiti attorno, né francamente mi andava di entrarci per poi rimanervi intrappolata. Solo che mi mancava la compagnia e tutti quei punti di riferimento che una ragazza di quattordici anni può desiderare. Tutto mi sembrava grigio e immobile, privo di senso; ogni cosa appariva piatta e mi era indifferente. L'unica cosa di cui ero consapevole, era che in quella posizione sarei stata in grado di fare davvero qualsiasi cosa. Sì, ma cosa e, soprattutto, quando? Questo mi chiedevo mentre camminavo a testa china sul marciapiede affollato, le mani in tasca e le braccia strette nel cappotto, rabbrividendo per il freddo pungente. Si avvicinava il Natale, ma la cosa mi era del tutto indifferente, anzi, mi riempiva il cuore di malinconia. Per me, ormai, il 25 dicembre era un giorno come un altro, aveva perso tutta la magia che aveva avuto un tempo. Niente Babbo Natale accompagnato da uno stuolo di folletti a nascondere i pacchetti sotto l'albero, niente meraviglia davanti al presepio, a quel piccolo microcosmo che mi ero sempre divertita a creare nell'angolo del salotto, niente fiabe, niente magia. Tutto quello era stato smascherato e bruciato. Era stata tutta una presa in giro ordita dai grandi alle spalle di me e di Leo. Si erano divertiti e ci avevano ingannati, ma ora il gioco era finito. Non restava che il vuoto e la delusione. Era venuto il momento di diventare grandi. E ora, nel vedere quegli esagerati fiocchi rosse e le luminarie accecanti che lusingavano i passanti carichi di pacchi, pensavo con rabbia a quali perversioni avesse portato il cinismo della nostra specie. Ma era davvero così? Non sapevo cosa pensare. Mi allontanai quindi da quella folla pazza il più veloce che potevo e mi incamminai su per la scalinata del Pincio, inoltrandomi nel verde. Speravo di trovare un po' di pace ai miei folli pensieri, ma quelli sembravano essersi fatti ancora più martellanti dal momento che non c'erano più le voci gracchianti degli altoparlanti pubblicitari che annunciavano l'ultima offerta ad assordarli. Alzai ancora di più la musica negli auricolari, ma fu tutto inutile. Alla fine, mi strappai con rabbia le cuffie dalle orecchie prima che mi si fondesse il cervello, fermandomi nell'ampio piazzale in cui ero giunta. Alzai gli occhi spaesata, pendendo due gelide boccate d'aria. Fu allora che la notai per la prima volta. Era un'enorme statua di leone, lassù, in cima a una balaustrata. I fieri occhi di pietra erano puntati su di me e sembravano guardarmi con aria sorniona. Un brivido mi percorse improvvisamente la schiena, nello stesso momento in cui quella parola mi rimbalzò nella mente: _Aslan! _Sgranai gli occhi e fissai la statua con più attenzione. Aslan? Da dove proveniva quel nome? Ma era un nome, poi? Mi erano improvvisamente balzate alla mente delle certezze che a rigor di logica sarebbero state perfettamente impossibili, simili a quelle che a volte si incontrano nei sogni, quando viene pronunciato un nome che provoca immediatamente una strana sensazione nel cuore di chi lo ascolta, quasi come se celasse in sé un significato straordinario, anche se a pensarci bene non ha alcun senso. Fu in quel momento che desiderai più di ogni altra cosa ritrovare la magia che mi era stata strappata via e di provare agli altri che esisteva davvero. Un desiderio improvviso quanto rapido, interrotto da un pianto sommesso che giunse alle mie orecchie in quel momento. Qualcuno singhiozzava disperatamente fra gli alberi.

**BENE, ECCO IL PRIMO CAPITOLO, DOVE SI FA LA CONOSCENZA DI CATE, LA GIOVANE PROTAGONISTA DELLA STORIA. NON VI PREOCCUPATE SE PER IL MOMENTO NON CAPITE NULLA, NEL PROSSIMO CAPITOLO SARA' GIA' TUTTO PIU' CHIARO. SPERO CHE COME MIA PRIMA FANFICTION ABBIA CENTRATO IL GENERE…COMMENTATE, COMMENTATE!**


End file.
